


hold on just a little tighter (hold on, tell me if you're ready)

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom Edoardo, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Top Lauro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “No, scusa, ‘spetta ‘n attimo - seivenuto quacosì?”“No, mi sono fermato sul pianerottolo per ficcarmi un plug in culo,” dice, voltandosi a guardarlo come un idiota da sopra una spalla. “Certo che so’ venuto così, La’, eddaje.”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	hold on just a little tighter (hold on, tell me if you're ready)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Physical - Dua Lipa_ (da cui è preso il titolo) della [settima settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-seven/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!)
> 
> Ma scritta anche because... of..... [reasons](https://i.imgur.com/2XUDZ6T.png). (E poi [l'avevo promessa a twitter](https://twitter.com/jetstarwill/status/1237865020668571650).)

Lauro lo scopre quando Edo è già piegato in due sul retro del divano, con la camicia storta e i pantaloni alle caviglie, e ha bisogno di un secondo per riassestarsi. Fosse qualsiasi altra situazione gli servirebbe un giro della stanza, magari una sigaretta, ma ora come ora l’ultimo pensiero nella sua testa è quello di allontanarsi da Edo, anche solo per un istante, e quello che ha voglia di mettersi in bocca è altro.

“Edo,” dice, la voce roca, stringendogli le mani al bacino e premendo un po’, per vedere i muscoli di Edo muoversi sotto la pelle e la base del plug ondeggiare appena. Forse doveva dire anche qualcos’altro, ma all’improvviso ha la gola secchissima.

Edo ride, con la faccia da qualche parte tra i cuscini del divano, e si contorce tutto per togliersi la camicia di dosso. Lauro si distrae a guardare la sua schiena e ha bisogno di un altro secondo.

“Così m’ammazzi però,” dice, e se esce un po’ petulante non è colpa sua, è che non si vedono da un secolo e lui non le regge certe sorprese, è una signorina sensibile e delicata.

… una signorina con una tenda terrificante nei pantaloni, che tra l’altro stanno diventando giusto un po’ scomodi, ma per toglierseli dovrebbe staccare le mani da Edo, smetterla di accarezzargli i fianchi, premere i pollici alla base della schiena per sentirlo trattenere un gemito, e no, grazie, non se ne parla.

“È pe’ fa’ prima.”

“No, scusa, ‘spetta ‘n attimo - sei _venuto qua_ così?”

“No, mi sono fermato sul pianerottolo per ficcarmi un plug in culo,” dice, voltandosi a guardarlo come un idiota da sopra una spalla. “Certo che so’ venuto così, La’, eddaje.”

“ _Cristo_ ,” dice Lauro, e poi è su di lui e lo sta baciando, un bacio sporco con un po’ di denti, perché la sola immagine di Edo in macchina, con quel giocattolo dentro, così impaziente di venire da lui che - 

Cristo _santo_.

Edo geme, s’inarca tutto per baciarlo meglio, e quando finisce premuto contro il cazzo di Lauro trattengono il fiato entrambi.

Lauro si spoglia a tempo di record, lancia via scarpe e pantaloni e sente un tonfo da qualche parte ma _non gli importa_ , perché Edo si è girato e sta per togliersi il plug e no, no no no. Gli scaccia le mani con uno schiaffetto, lo spinge di nuovo a novanta, poi si mette in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e… si prende un attimo di contemplazione.

È così bello che gli viene da piangere.

“Sì ma così non famo prima.”

“Shh, senti, sei te che provochi,” mormora, passandogli le mani su e giù lungo le cosce. Edo non può presentarsi così, pronto e infiocchettato come un regalo di Natale, e pretendere che lui non voglia spacchettarlo da solo.

Passa le dita attorno alla base del plug, un tocco leggero, quasi innocente, ed Edo rabbrividisce.

Lauro si lecca le labbra.

Aggancia due dita alla base e tira, lentamente, quel poco che serve per vedere il metallo lucido del plug fare capolino. Edo fa un piccolo verso frustrato e Lauro si rende conto che potrebbe anche venire così e sarebbe contento.

“Edo, cazzo, perché non te lo sei mai messo prima?”

“Se lo sapevo non lo compravo proprio,” dice, e fa per alzarsi, ma finisce per ricadere in avanti con un gemito sorpreso quando Lauro ruota il plug e spinge, appena troppo forte, all’angolazione perfetta.

Oh, Lauro ha trovato il suo nuovo gioco preferito.

Tira il plug di nuovo, un po’ più di prima, un po’ più lento, poi spinge deciso ed Edo impreca, soffocato come se stesse mordendo qualcosa, e Lauro deglutisce a vuoto, col cuore che gli rimbomba in gola, e continua. Ogni volta tira un po’ di più, ogni volta lo vede aprirsi attorno alla pancia del plug fin quasi a lasciarlo andare, e ogni volta si ferma all’ultimo e affonda di nuovo, in una tortura ipnotica. Non sa quanto vada avanti, sa solo che i sospiri disperati che gli strappa sono quasi meglio del sesso, e che la coscia sotto la sua mano ormai trema, e che Edo così è _da mangiare_.

Tira un’altra volta e poi si muove d’istinto, passa la lingua dove il plug è imprigionato dentro di lui, assaggiando metallo e carne soffice insieme, una combinazione che dà alla testa.

Edo _urla_.

“Amore mi’, che cazzo mi fai,” mormora, il fiato corto come se avesse corso una maratona invece di essere rimasto in ginocchio come un peccatore in confessione, il cazzo più duro che mai senza averlo toccato neanche una volta. Lecca di nuovo, succhia appena, e le ginocchia di Edo cedono per un istante.

“ _Lauro_ ,” ringhia, e Lauro alza gli occhi per vederlo puntato sui gomiti allo schienale, le braccia tremanti, le guance in fiamme e gli occhi febbricitanti, “se non me scopi _subito_ io giuro su Dio -”

Non deve neanche finire. Lauro si tira su come una molla, gli prende la faccia tra le mani e lo bacia, lo bacia finché non sente i polmoni bruciare e il cazzo implorare pietà, poi lo piega in avanti e toglie il plug con un gesto deciso, si prepara alla meglio con un po’ di saliva e poi finalmente, _finalmente_ , gli entra dentro.

È caldo e morbido e _perfetto_ , come tornare a casa, e Lauro urla mentre affonda e affonda in un’unica spinta, finché non arriva a toccarlo con il bacino e deve appoggiare la fronte alla sua schiena per recuperare un briciolo di controllo.

Edo, sotto di lui, sembra aver smesso anche di respirare.

“Ohi,” soffia, gli bacia una scapola, ed Edo trema aggrappato ai cuscini. “Tutto okay?”

“ _Fa’ qualcosa_ ,” dice, poi contrae i muscoli attorno a lui, e Lauro crolla, tutta l’aria strappata via dai polmoni, poi si appoggia al divano e lo scopa perché non può fare altro.

Dura un’eternità, o forse qualche secondo, ma alla fine Lauro viene con i fuochi d’artificio dietro le palpebre, mordendogli una spalla per soffocare un urlo.

Edo si contorce, febbrile, disperato, insegue le ultime spinte premendosi ancora contro di lui, “La’, te prego -” detto in un filo di voce spezzata, e Lauro lo stringe senza bisogno di aggiungere altro - un braccio attorno alla vita, una mano sul suo cazzo, un bacio sul collo che si trasforma subito in un marchio, ed Edo viene in silenzio, senza fiato, sporcandogli le dita e il divano e i cuscini.

Lo lascia andare quand’è troppo sensibile solo per abbracciarlo meglio, per stringerselo al petto tutto languido e caldo e lasciargli baci più piccoli lungo la linea del collo, strofinando il naso sul livido sbocciato appena sotto il suo orecchio.

Edo fa un sospiro infinito, appoggia le mani sulle sue, e lascia andare il capo sulla sua spalla con un sorriso.

Lauro lo bacia leggero, sorridendo anche lui, poi torna a stringerlo e a sorreggerlo, finché non si ritrovano a dondolare sul posto come due pischelli al primo ballo lento. Sono nudi, sporchi e appiccicosi, e non c’è _nulla_ che possa rovinare il momento.

Lauro sospira, sazio, contento, e chiude gli occhi.

“Oh… aspetta, ‘ndo l’hai buttato il coso?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi, chi la vuole una [sexy fanart di questa storia](https://twitter.com/jetstarwill/status/1242875173688262657)??? (I am so, so sorry.)


End file.
